theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
January 18, 2015/Chat log
Loving77 boop 6:13 Dragonian King sup peep 6:14 Loving77 hiii silly Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:40 Flower1470 College shopping is exciting Hey Silly Sup Peep 6:40 Dragonian King hi lily 7:00 Flower1470 @Silly new RCM up 7:00 Dragonian King ooo ooo a lawsuit lily jony just PMed me 7:03 Flower1470 why? for what? 7:03 Dragonian King "hey, i remember a while back ago lily was talking about some website were u all hang out, what was that link again? ik this is like 7 millionth i have asked and incase u havent noticed, im quite forgetfull. lol" i dont wanna post the link because it's on TTK soooo............... 7:04 Flower1470 Here is how I explained it to Prince: "Would you mind googling "flower1470 webkinz"? One of the first results should be a wiki. I'm currently in that wiki's chat room and I'd be happy to talk to you there." No rule breaking there 7:04 Dragonian King ok "Just do a google search for "flower1470 webkinz" and one of the first results SHOULD be a wiki. We're all in the chatroom right now." does that sound good 7:05 Flower1470 perfect 7:06 Dragonian King alright i replied 7:09 Flower1470 oh my gosh I found a forum I posted on Webkinz News back in 2011 and reading through some of the earliest chat logs made me cringe 7:17 Dragonian King lol :O i never made a page for bambam 7:23 Flower1470 gasp 7:24 Dragonian King User blog:Flower1470/Problemzzzzzz whatever happened to this 7:25 Flower1470 hahahaha *sob* abandoned project 7:26 Dragonian King good jb job* 7:26 Flower1470 I barely have time for the stuff I need to do, let alone something that doesn't matter 7:26 Dragonian King yes good jellybeans 7:26 Flower1470 lol 7:26 Dragonian King (bat) (saywut) Bambam File:Joey4.png nyeeeeeh im gonna eat dis here card cuz it looks like chocolate 7:36 Flower1470 the way you grew him makes him look like Bloo from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends drew* 7:36 Dragonian King ok idk who that is 7:36 Flower1470 http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/fhif/images/2/2b/Bloo.png/revision/latest?cb=20140526163553 7:36 Dragonian King he looks like a pacman ghost 7:37 Flower1470 almost @Peep https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7jSC_HLm9E It doesn't sound like Patrick sometimes lol Peep Peep hey Peep Peeeeeeeep 8:32 Loving77 what 8:39 Flower1470 8:51 Flower1470 But I still have to make my siggy so you have time if you dont want to finish it it's okay i can find another avvie 8:53 Loving77 I still need to color it AND I ALWAYS FINISH MY WORK ALWAYS!!!!!! 8:54 Flower1470 okie 8:54 Loving77 I'M GOING TO DO IT THE REI WAY!!!! 8:55 Flower1470 through the rosebushes? 8:55 Loving77 YES Silly, did Jony respond to you? 8:44 Dragonian King no not yet that was earlier today he PMed me though 8:55 Flower1470 oh okay 8:17 Dragonian King nway You are now away. nice "Welcome to our newest member, PuttPuttMcButt" You are no longer away. 8:31 Flower1470 ???? WUT what site??? 8:32 Loving77 lolwut 8:32 Dragonian King ToonTown Hall What self-respecting person names theirself Putt Putt McButt? :| 8:33 Flower1470 of course ROFL 8:33 Dragonian King it's funny because i'm right 8:33 Flower1470 I'm laughing too hard 9:01 Dragonian King (rofl) the putt putt mcbutt incident i wonder if hall is still the way it was after it closed 9:02 Flower1470 both are now expired just a gray screen 9:02 Dragonian King well that's good 9:04 Flower1470 October 10, 2013/Chat log your TTK siggy is over a year old :P 9:05 Dragonian King wow i see webkinz references are you still playing it? 9:08 Flower1470 yup Daily for over a year now 9:09 Dragonian King have they done anything new lately 9:10 Flower1470 idk what was the last thing you saw Adventure Park? The build-your-own Map of Kinzville? The elections? New W-shop? 9:11 Dragonian King oh i was on a few months ago so i saw the new w-shop and i was still actively playing when they did adventure park and the new map of kinzville actually i think adventure park was added when i wasn't playing and it was just there when i came back i don't remember anything about elections though 9:11 Flower1470 That happened in November Clarabelle is the new mayor After the Webkinz users voted 9:12 Dragonian King oh um 9:12 Flower1470 A lot of people didn't want to vote bc WE were supposed to be the mayor 9:12 Dragonian King who was the old mayor anyway 9:12 Flower1470 the player 9:13 Dragonian King awww well that ruins it :/ 9:13 Flower1470 exactly 9:14 Dragonian King 8:07 Loving77 My kattobingu has been low since TT closed I need to do something YAY FUN 8:08 Flower1470 ....what Flower1470 how can "kattobingu" get low??? Flower1470 really i think it's more of a morale thing 8:09 Loving77 Fine I lost my kattobingu 8:09 Dragonian King You're not feelin' the flow Peep? D: 8:09 Flower1470 you lost your pop flying okie then oops i edited it badly uncut version 8:07 Loving77 My kattobingu has been low since TT closed I need to do something YAY FUN 8:08 Flower1470 ....what 8:08 Dragonian King oh and can you put a Downsizer dressed as Santa Claus in it? lol in the siggy 8:08 Loving77 uhhhhhh idk maybe 8:08 Flower1470 how can "kattobingu" get low??? 8:09 Dragonian King if it's too hard just make a regular downsizer with a snowball on his face 8:09 Loving77 lol ok 8:09 Flower1470 really i think it's more of a morale thing 8:09 Loving77 Fine I lost my kattobingu 8:09 Dragonian King You're not feelin' the flow Peep? D: 8:09 Flower1470 you lost your pop flying okie then 9:16 Flower1470 wgat 9:16 Dragonian King november 2013 :P 9:17 Flower1470 which one 9:18 Dragonian King 7:36 Dragonian King File:Yugioh58.png And here we see Whale being suspended in the air by bands in some girl's hair November 14, 2013/Chat log this one 9:19 Flower1470 8:57 Flower1470 OMNOMOM SKIN CELLS 8:58 Loving77 dude that's sick im laughing so hard im crying 9:20 Dragonian King wow 9:21 Flower1470 in context: 8:52 Loving77 LOL Lily remember when we were looking for bugs for Peep and Will found ants and then Will shouted "OW!" he took off his shoe and his foot was covered in ants 8:54 Flower1470 Dang coffee breath scaring kids again....... geez LOL no i dont remember that!! 8:55 Loving77 I was like 0_0 There were a lot of ants And they didn't like Will that much 8:57 Flower1470 YUM BOYS TASTE GOOD *munch munch* 8:57 Loving77 LOL 8:57 Flower1470 OMNOMOM SKIN CELLS 8:58 Loving77 dude that's sick 9:22 Dragonian King i don't know if the context makes it better or worse (hmm) 9:23 Flower1470 im STILL CRYING HELP 9:23 Dragonian King COFFEE BREATH . what should i try to type with my eyes closed 9:28 Flower1470 no 9:28 Dragonian King no yay Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness O_O i am a genius DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONT SA IF I WERE YOU SAY IF WERE YOU OR TELL ME WHATD YOU DO HOW THINGS WOULD BE IF YOU WERE IN MY SHOES CUZ YOUR NOT ME i almost got it 9:32 Flower1470 Good job psst... Silly... when is your birthday 9:34 Dragonian King really you can't just look at my TTK page? :P to fuel your laziness, the 13th next month 9:35 Flower1470 Oh I thought it wasnt on your TTK userpage 9:35 Dragonian King anyway i gtg now 9:35 Flower1470 I knew it was February tho 9:36 Dragonian King bye 9:36 Flower1470 okie bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:38 Flower1470 ooo 10:00 Loving77 I'm going bye Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:11 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:January 2015